


Everything is Green

by hamine2



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fanart, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lena Luthor as Green Lantern
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamine2/pseuds/hamine2
Summary: If Kara can date and fall in love with a man she barely knows, Lena can be a Green Lantern and kiss Supergirl, sorry I don't make the rules
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 146





	Everything is Green




End file.
